1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting technology and more particularly, to a multifunction flashlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flashlight is an indispensable lighting device in daily lives. Particularly in the absence of a light source environment, the flashlight is one of the most important lighting tools. Therefore, flashlights are usually stored in the surroundings around people or carried by people for unexpected needs. With the industry's outstanding innovation in flashlight design, different types of flashlights have been continuously created to provide added functions.
Taiwan Patent TWM434157 discloses a Swiss army knife-incorporated flashlight, which is equipped with a Swiss army knife that is receivable in the flashlight. Thus, this design of the flashlight has both the functions of lighting and of a Swiss army knife without increasing the dimension.
However, an ordinary Swiss army knife has a main spearpoint blade, as well as various tools, such as screwdrivers, a can opener, and others. Conventional Swiss knives contain only items that enhance the convenience of everyday life. But the applicant believes that the flashlight is a popular tool; if it can add new items to increase its added value, its application range can be widened, thereby enhancing the industrial value.